Not Today
by Cody does Ships and Fanfics
Summary: Charlie Cooper is a closeted gay. He loves his best friend and can't find the courage to even come out as gay. This changes when Charlie tells his older brother, Matty. Matty being a piss taker, told Connor that Charlie was gay. How will this affect their friendship. The story characters are based off of DEH characters and HP characters.
1. Memories

_**NOT TODAY.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 ** _BY CODY ASKELAND._**

It was Charlie's last chance to get a date to the party going on tonight. Last chance. There was a problem, he was a closeted gay. He couldn't ask a girl out. He liked guys. A lot.

He had known he was gay, when he had his first crush, in year 3. His name was Connor Alfie Frenk. Charlie thought of the time, the time when everyone said that he liked Connor, obviously he did but he denied it, saying gay was wrong. He always denied being gay.

*flashback to year*

The little blonde boy sat next to Connor, a black haired boy with pale skin. They sat there talking and drawing flowers and just overall happy kids.

"Connor?" said a girl, called Abby Hetter, she was a tan girl from Spain and she was really popular.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?" She asked.

"No."

"Then why do you hang out with this gay kid?"

"Even if he was gay I wouldn't care cause we are best friends Abby. Why don't you just go away."

"I will, but just saying, he likes you."

Abby Hetter left the two boys to their colouring and gossiping. They mostly spoke about football, like most boys do.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay just know we would stay best friends forever no matter who you are."

"Forever?"

"Forever Charlie-bear." Connor winked at the younger boy. They held hands and walked back to class.

(AWWW)

*flashback ended*

Charlie went to his older brother's room to ask him. He thought maybe he could tell someone, Matty was bi and he had came out as bisexual so why couldn't Charlie?

He knocked on Matty's door.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"It's Charlie."

"What the fuck do u want, baby boy." He asked, sounding more sweet now.

"Can we talk?" Charlie said becoming more impatient by the second.

"Alright fuck face, come in."

Charlie opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Stop insulting me." Charlie said

"Aw come on broseph." Matty laughed, he enjoyed annoying his little brother.

"Fuck off,"

"Thats hot!" Matty exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nothing broseph hehe, what did you want to talk about?"

Here was the moment. The moment Charlie Cooper came out as gay. He could let everything out. A weight of his shoulders, as they said. He was ready to tell his brother. He wouldn't tell mum yet. Yet.


	2. Reveal

_**NOT TODAY**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **BY CODY ASKELAND.**_

"Matty, I like someone,"

"Charlie, who is it, who has stolen my baby bros heart?" He asked, goofing around.

"Connor."

"I knew it." He said quite simply. Matty knew all along and that didn't quite surprise Charlie. Matty hinted that he,knew Charlie was gay. Matthew Ronnie Cooper knew Charlie's secret.

After a minute in silence Charlie replied, "you knew?"

"Well why would you blush near him all the time. Oh and you guys always held hands, I just thought you was going out."

*flashback to year 6*

"Today class, we will be learning about, how babies are made." There was a giggle and some children went bright red. "Does anybody know already?" Three out of 27 put their hands up, at least 20 children knew, they was probably to embarrassed to be honest and say they did know. "Right, Connor Frenk, Charlie Cooper and Maddie Heargold. Okay, Maddie you can explain. All the boys giggled, some girls did too.

"Well your parents have se- make love!" She said, shyly.

"Okay Connor maybe you can explain better."

"Alright. A man and a woman have sex. I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, the man's penis, goes into the vagina, which is the girls thing I think."

(I REMEMBER MY SEX ED)

"Ten house points for Connor. Well done." Everyone clapped for the black haired boy.

Connor grabbed Charlie's hand under the desk. "Connor?" The younger looking boy asked.

"Yeah Char."

"Why are you holding my hand under the desk." He asked and looked under the desk.

"Well, why not!"

The two boys continued to talk.

"So class- Charlie, Connor pay attention. Anyway anyone else want to add to that."

*flashback ended*

Charlie went off to his room and paced around. He wasn't sure of what to do. On one hand he could come out to Connor. On the other hand he could stay closeted. Decisions, decisions. He had to decide which hand he preferred.

*Connor, Charlie, Matty group chat texting*

Connor: Sup guys!

Charlie: hi

Connor: u alright? U seem down.

Matty: aww Connor u would be proud of Charlie

Charlie: Matty, No!

Connor: tell me!

Matty: will do

Charlie: I hate u

Connor: me?

Charlie: no

Matty: he could never hate u Connor

Charlie: NO!

Matty: Charlie just came out as gay to me!

Connor: GAY?

Matty: yeah gay.


	3. Left

_**NOT TODAY**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **BY CODY ASKELAND**_

Charlie: Nooooooooo nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Connor: you sure mate?

Charlie: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I AM NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Matty: lies

Charlie felt a slight twinge of guilt not being honest to his best buddy, but it didn't feel right. Charlie wanted to have the confidence to come out, but no, his dumb social anxiety kept him back. It was almost a wall between him and the rest of the world. Why, oh why couldn't he be 'normal'? What even is 'normal'?

*back to texts:*

Charlie: shut the fuck up Matthew

Connor: Awwwww c'mon charliebear you can tell me anything

 _Charlie removed Matty_

Connor: Charlie, are you okay, mate are you actually gay? I love you no matter what, we are forever gonna be best buds unless you keep on not telling me things. remember the time I taught you to masturbate, remember the time I taught you how to kiss. Do you Charlie? i'll tell you something, I wear makeup on a Saturday when we go see my nan, my mum dad and nan are always pissed off about it. also Charlie I have a crush on someone. . .

Charlie: I knew it! you like Debbie.

Connor: no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you aren't seeing my point. I like someone in this group chat.

Charlie: Matty?

Connor: Charlie you are so thick at times. That makes you cuter.

Charlie: who do you like then?

Connor: someone very special to me, I love them with all my heart and they mean a lot to me.

Charlie: idk

Connor: clue?

Charlie: yes please Connie

Charlie: that sounds gay

Connor: I taught them to kiss and masturbate. I held their hand a million times, I am their best friend and they live at 45 willow drive

Charlie read the last text. Masturbate, kiss, holding hands, best friends and 45 Willow Drive, Charlie knew it was him. He knew.

Charlie: Are you gay?

Connor: yeah...

Charlie: oh

Charlie: is it me by any chance.

Connor: yeah Baba Bear

 _Charlie left the groupchat._

Charlie read the one text over and over again, he knew it was him. Charlie was loved back by Connor, but Charlie didn't was to be gay.


	4. Changed

_**Not Today**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **By Cody Askeland**_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _sorry for freaking you out, I can't help who I fall in love with though. I regret telling you, I really did think you liked me back. I will leave you alone in school, we don't have to tell anyone. I love you Charlie and I always will._

 _love Connor xxx_

Charlie Cooper read the letter left on his desk. A very curious Mason obviously read the private, beautifully written letter over Charlie's shoulder.

"is that from Connor?"

"yes it is Mason."

"he likes you?"

"yes Mason,"

"what about the time he kissed Debbie?"

"she kissed him."

"do you like him back?"

"no im not gay."

Mason sighed, he sort of liked Cooper, he was kind, cute and innocent, unless you get on his bad side.

* * *

*flashback*

Mason hung out with the girls, the other boys didn't really like him. He stared across the playground, he saw Charlie and Connor dancing and playing hopscotch. Maybe he could join them.

"Hey guys can I play?"

"Yeah, but why aren't you hanging out with the girls." Connor asked trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, cause they are talking about periods and ignoring me,"

"Oh so we are just backups, you didn't really want to play, shit face!"

"Charlie!" Connor yelled.

Mason walked away crying, he wanted to play but obviously no one wanted to play with him. He sat at a table, alone. Connor and Charlie came up to him.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like you guys were backups, I was just lonely and bored so I wanted to play with you guys and I'm really sorry I feel so bad. I'm really sorry I-"

"Dude, chill. I'm really sorry for calling you a shit face and getting annoyed at you." Charlie sat down next to Mason and Connor sat the other side, Charlie slid a arm around Mason, he blushed and Connor told Mason how sorry they were for being rude.

*flashback ended*

* * *

Mason stared at Charlie, he looked so upset, he looked as if he was guilty of a crime, he looked ashamed.

"Charlie, do you want to stay over at mine tonight?"

"Ok sure," The two boys stared at eachother, there was something there and maybe it was more than friendship.


	5. News

News spread really fast in BullsMore secondary school, the current school gossip was about Charlie Cooper and Mason O' Michaels. Apparently they were going out, and they had had sex in the locker room.

The gossip starting when Mason confessed to Charlie, about him liking Charlie. Then Charlie had came out as gay, to the whole entire school. This was after Connor had also confessed about being crazy in love with Charlie, except no one knew about that, yet. The school now knew about Charlie being gay. According to Connor, Mason was pleasuring himself in the boys changing room and Charlie and Connor walked in while this was happening. Connor left, whereas Charlie stayed. So the question was who had began spreading this rumor?

The answer was Connor after they had had an argument about the romance situation. Perhaps, he was extremely jealous, which seemed to be the case. After all Mason and Connor were both fight over the same boy. Or maybe he was high and was in the mood for mischief. Nobody knew except Connor because you could never be sure if someone was honest or not.


	6. Party

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS ONE OF THOSE QUICK STORIES! SO THE STORY WILL END SHORTLY!**_

 _ **CODY ASKELAND**_

 _ **NOT TODAY**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

Connor walked up to Charlie, he was there to win Charlie back. The rumors had gone too far, they were real! "Charlie, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I was hoping just maybe, just maybe we can be best friends again?"

"Aw, how could I say no to your pretty face? I'd kiss you right now if we wasn't in such a public place and I wasn't dating someone!" Charlie pulled Connor into a warm embrace. Connor rested his head on Charlie's shoulder. "Oh babe, maybe if I broke up with Mason, I could be with you," Charlie whispered in Connor's ear. The boy giggled. "I really did miss you, I hated hanging out with Debbie, Sarah and Mason, it was soooooooo boring." Charlie whispered.

"Wow, flirty. I missed you too. Also by the way, the tight top you was wearing the other day made you looks sexy."

"Perv," the two boys were just standing in a hugging position for quite a long time. The embrace ended after 5 minutes.

*after school*

*Connor and Charlie texting*

Connor: hey babe

Connor: ;)

Charlie: heyyyyy ;0

Connor: the party is in half an hour right, buttercup.

Charlie: yes flower boy

Matty was celebrating his 17th birthday with a massive party! Obviously Mason and Connor were both invited.

Connor: wat should I wear?

Charlie: nothing ;)

Connor: dirty boy

Charlie: ur jeans that I brought u and ur red nike top!

Connor: sick outfit choice

Charlie: thx lol :)

*AT the party*

Mason sat next to Connor while Charlie was wishing his brother a happy birthday and talking about a few other things. "Why is so hot?" Mason asked as if to make so drama between himself and Connor.

"I don't know, I just want to slap his arse."

Charlie walked over to Connor and Mason, "playing nicely boys?" he laughed. He said hi to a few people and went back over to the over boys. He kissed Mason's cheek and sat on Connor's lap. "So Mason, have you heard about that threesome tv show? I watched an episode with Connor lat night, it was funny, but kinda hot and kinky, don't you think Connor?"

"Yeah, it made me go hard!"

"Fuck, that's hotter!" Charlie replied to Connor, not realising what he had said.

"Are you cheating on me!"

"Well I want to break up with you, sorry mate."

"Fuck you, Cooper!"

After Mason had left the house, Charlie turned to Connor, "please do fuck me," the boys giggled.

The party Charlie Cooper had been freaking over hours before had ended perfectly. Charlie and Connor ended up together, their night ended on a shebang!


	7. A FINAL MESSAGE!

_**HEY GUYS, QUICK MESSAGE ABOUT NOT TODAY, CHAPTER 2- MOST OF CHAPTER 6 IS TOLD BEFORE THE PARTY! THE HUGE PARTY WAS MATTY'S 17TH BIRTHDAY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE STORY.**_

 _ **YES, I KNOW IT WAS PRETTY SHORT, IT WAS JUST ONE OF THOSE STORIES, OKAY?! LOL! :)**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS SHITTY STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME!11**_

 _ **LOVE, CODY ASKELAND**_


End file.
